Troubles for Kaiba
by demi-devil-writer
Summary: Please Review! Mokuba gets kidnapped, and now Kaiba goes to Egypt for a mysterious tournament in order to get him back...
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: None of the characters here belong to me and only belong to their respective owner(s).

**Troubles for Kaiba**

Kaiba sighed as he put his feet up on his desk. Being a CEO, taking care of a brother, and trying to be the world's #1 duelist had been hard.

He was in his office, thinking. "God, life is harsh." he thought. Finally, he took out his deck and modified it.

Kaiba always grew happy when he faced his precious deck. "Hm...there and that there. Yeah! I'm done!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

**Kaiba's deck:**

**Tribute Monsters: 6**

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Fusion)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3

Tri-Horned Dragon

Obelisk the Tormentor

**Non-Tribute Monsters:15**

Lord of D. x2

Kaiser Seahorse

Giant Germ

La Jinn the Mystical Genie

Spear Dragon x2

Paladin of White Dragon

Mad Dog of Darkness

Slate Warrior

Strike Ninja

Goblin Attack Force

Reflect Bounder

**Magic: 13**

Monster Reborn

Pot of Greed

Dark Hole

Raigeki

Heavy Storm

Mystical Space Typhoon

Flute of Summoning Dragon x2

Burst Stream of Destruction

Snatch Steal

Premature Burial

Nobleman of Crossout

Change of Heart

**Traps:** 7

Magic Cylinder

Imperial Order

Ring of Destruction

Ceasefire

Shadow Spell

Mirror Force

Call of the Haunted

Total: 40.

Apparently Satisfied, Kaiba threw himself into a relaxed sleep. He was awakened by shouting. A guard ran up to his office.

"Mr.Kaiba, it has seem like your brother has been kidnapped!!!"

"What?" Kaiba yelled as he stood up. "When?" "We got a message just a few minutes ago from the head guard in your mansion."

" It appears as if Mokuba had been kidnapped by about twenty armed men. They killed all the guards, but the head guard was able to get a message to us before he died too."

Kaiba considered it for a moment. His best and loyal guard gone, and Mokuba kidnapped. "You can leave now!" Kaiba said to the guard.

He nodded and left. "Dammit!" Kaiba yelled. He kicked his desk a few times before collapsing on his chair.

"Ok, first thing's first, do an investigation and stuff." he thought. He then went back to his mansion.

He could still see traces of blood on his beautiful carpet, and a person came up to him and said, "Mr.Kaiba, there are no traces of any person other than your own guards, and there are no fingerprints."

Kaiba just nodded, and did some exploring on his own. He went up to Mokuba's room, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of paper sticking out.

He went over, picked it up, and skimmed through it:

**Mr.Kaiba,**

**We have kidnapped your brother Mokuba Kaiba. We do not want a ransom or anything. You may get your brother back if you attend the duel monsters tournament in Cairo, Egypt, next week. A letter will come explaining all about this.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Akazi Shuluth**

"Kinapping Mokuba just for me to enter a tournament?" Kaiba said.

"I'm gonna join."

**End Chapter 1.**

**demi: I know this chapter ain't much, but the next few chapters will be more interesting, I promise!!**

****

****

****

****


	2. Shadow Duel Part 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters of YU-GI-OH belong to me in this story, and only belong to their respective owner(s).

**Chapter 2:**

"Besides, I can reclaim my title as the world's best duelist too, while I'm there." Kaiba thought to himself.

He then took out his laptop and ran a search on this Akazi Shuluth guy.

**Akazi Shuluth: An American thirty-year old man. He is a gangster, and often sells drugs.**

"He is also known to attempt to steal Millenium items." A voice behind Kaiba said.

Kaiba whirled around, and faced an egyptian man of about 25 years of age.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Shadi. I am the protector and keeper of the Millenium Items." the man said in that calm voice of his. "Seto Kaiba, we are in need of someone to control the Millenium Rod well, and Ishizu said you are the one..."

"But right now, duel me. We shall see if you ARE the chosen one."

Kaiba immediately perked up, eager to test his new deck.

"We shall not duel here. We shall duel in the Shadow Realm!" Shadi said, before taking out his Millenium item.

Kaiba closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Shadi was in front of him, while everything else with pitch black.

"What the hell is this place?" he asked. "This is the Shadow Realm, where the weak cannot survive." Shadi answered.

"Dammir, all I accepted for was a duel, not for me to die, dammit!!" Kaiba yelled. His vision was clouded and he felt drowsy and disorientated.

"Why the hell...do I feel like this?" he said, as he clutched his throbbing head. "These are the effects of the Shadow Realm. The weak minded will feel disorientated, until they die." Shadi explained.

"Now let's duel!"

_Kaiba: 4000 Shadi: 4000_

"I'll start by summoning a face down monster and I also place a card face down. I end my turn." Shadi said.

"I'll summon my Spear Dragon and attack your monster." Kaiba said.

Kaiba's Spear Dragon went over and pecked at Shadi's monster. It revealed to be a Gravekeeper's Spy (1200/2000).

"My Gravekeeper's Spy." Shadi smurked. Spear Dragon attack got rebounded back as Spear Dragon got destroyed as well.

"What??!!" Kaiba yelled.

"My Gravekeeper's Spy has a defense of 2000, and I also activated my face down card, Destruction Punch, which if my monster's defense is higher than your monster's attack, it destroys it." Shadi explained.

_Kaiba: 3900 Shadi: 4000_

"It also allows me to summon a monster with 1500 atk and lower with "Gravekeeper" in its name." Shadi then searched through his deck, picked a card, then shuffled it.

"I select my Gravekeeper's Assailant (1500/1500)! I place it in Attack mode." Shadi said.

Kaiba scoffed. "How weak. I'll end my turn."

Shadi's eyes flashed. "Oh yes Kaiba. I forgot to tell you, if you lose this match your mind shall be sent to the Shadow Realm, and will be lost forever!!"

**End Chapter 2.**

**demi: Review!**


	3. Shadow Duel Part 2

demi: Roll the chapter plz!!!!!!

**Chapter 3:**

"Now you have no monsters on your side of the field, while I have my Gravekeeper's Assailant and Spy." Shadi said as he drew his card.

"Perfect. I play Necrovalley!!!" Shadi shouted. The shadow realm suddenly turned into a hot, desert-like place.

The heat, along with the shadow realm's effects, made Kaiba very weak. He wasn't able to think quite clearly. "Necrovalley increases all monsters with Gravekeeper's in its name attack points by 500 points, and it also allows neither player to have access to their graveyard."

"Shit." Kaiba thought as Shadi's two Gravekeeper's monsters attack power rose to 1700 and 2000. "I'm not done yet. My two monsters will attack you directly."

The two monsters slammed into Kaiba, weakening him even more. "I'll then set one card face down." Shadi said.

_Kaiba: 200 Shadi: 4000_

"Who's the one losing now?" Shadi sneered as he ended his turn. "Shut up!" Kaiba said, irritated greatly.

Kaiba then smiled as he drew the card. "Get ready for a big blow, Shadi." he said as he put down two cards.

"Snatch Steal and Change of Heart!!" Kaiba yelled as Shadi's two monsters came to his side. Suddenly, the Gravekeeper's Assailant turned back to Shadi. "What the hell?" Kaiba yelled.

"I activated my trap card, Magic Jammer. It allows me to negate the effects of one of your magic cards by discarding a card from my hand." Shadi smirked.

"I'm not done yet!" Kaiba said. "I'll summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) and attack your Assailant." Shadi didn't flinch as his Assailant was destroyed. "Then your Spy will attack you directly." Kaiba grinned.

_Kaiba: 200 Shadi: 2000_

Gravekeeper's Spy then returned to Shadi's side of the field.

"I'll set one more card face down." Kaiba retorted.

"My turn. I'll Sacrifice my Spy to summon Gravekeeper's Chief (1900/1200) and now its attack power is 2400 because of my Necrovalley!" Shadi exclaimed as a tan man with a staff appeared in front of him.

"Now my Assailant will attack your Goblin's attack Force, then my Chief will attack you directly, ending this duel."

Kaiba took on a grin as the Assailant ran towards him. "Activate trap! Mirror Force!" He yelled as the Gravekeeper's Assailant's attack was rebounded back. The chief and assailant was then destroyed.

"Damn you! I'll end my turn my by playing this card face down." Shadi yelled, his face contorted in controlled rage.

"My turn." Kaiba smiled even wider as he saw what card he drew. " Now I'll play Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400)!"

"Not so fast! Rite of Spirit!" Shadi's trap card revealed. "If I have Necrovalley on the field, I am able to reborn one monster from my graveyard!" He yelled as the Gravekeeper's Chief came back.

"Doesn't matter." Kaiba said. "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Necrovalley. Then I'll play Raigeki, destroying ytour Chief, allowing me to attack you directly!"

_Kaiba: 200 Shadi: 100_

"I set these two cards face down." Kaiba ended his turn.

Now that their life points were so low, Kaiba knew whoever attacked first would win. He tensed as he saw Shadi smile at what card he drew.

"I play Terraforming, which allows me to put a field magic card from my deck to my hand." Shadi paused as he searched through his deck. "Necrovalley is the card I choose and I'll play it, replacing my Necrovalley that was destroyed."

"Now I play Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (1500/1500) and I attack your Mad Dog." The Spear Soldier rushed at the Dog, swinging his spear. Just as he thrust, it rebounded and hit him instead.

Shadi's life points dropped to zero. "What happened?" Shadi demanded. "I activated my trap card, Magic Cylinders. You fell right into my trap."

"Hmph. I lost." Shadi said. They returned to the normal world, and Shadi did something Kaiba never thought anyone would do.

**End Chapter 3.**

**demi: Review!**


End file.
